Operation: P.A.R.T.Y.
is the second story in the eighth episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on January 26, 2007 on Cartoon Network. Information Plot The episode begins with Father leaving to spend the day in Saratoga Springs on orders from his doctor that he has to get some fresh air and take a break from making the lives of kids miserable, and he entrusts the Delightful Children with watching over the mansion while he's gone. Just as soon as Father leaves, the Delightful Children contact Cree Lincoln to plot the destruction of the Kids Next Door. Meanwhile, back at Sector V's treehouse, Numbuhs 1 through 4 are examining stuff recently stolen from Cree's bedroom (one of which is her deodorant, which Numbuh 4 thinks is an unmeltable ice cream treat and keeps eating even after Number 5 tells him), and just as Numbuh 5 comes in and starts scolding her teammates about stealing her sister's stuff (even though they won’t listen), the "Kids Next Door: Help Me" hotline goes off. Much to the surprise of Sector V, the callers turn out to be the Delightful Children--just after the call gets cut off, it's shown that their party isn't going as planned: Cree and the rest of the teens presumably never wanted to plan the destruction of the KND, and just wanted to use the Delightful Mansion to throw a seriously wild party (complete with loud music and soda). After the Delightful Children make attempts to calm the party, Sector V shows up and demands the real reason why the Delightful Children would request their help--after they explain the situation, Sector V (mainly Numbuh 1) refuse to help, but ultimately agree to do so, since the KND are honor-bound to help other kids, no matter who they are. After coming up with the idea to rig the Delightful Mansion's sprinkler system with instant mashed potatoes, Numbuh 1 stays behind to keep an eye on the Delightful Children while Numbuhs 2 and 5 go to find the sprinkler system (which is the basement of the house) and Numbuhs 3 and 4 make their way to the kitchen to cook up all the potatoes. While this is happening, Cree drags Maurice to the basement of the mansion, looking for Father's "inner sanctum," and along the way, Numbuhs 2 and 5 spot them. Numbuh 5, figuring that her sister's probably up to something, goes on to see what she could be up to, while Numbuh 2 stays behind by the sprinkler system. And while this is happening, Numbuhs 3 and 4 are making their way to the kitchen. Along the way, they stumble upon a roomful of slow-dancing teen couples. Numbuh 3 comes up with the idea of her and Numbuh 4 slow-dancing their way across the room. And once they notice that they room they get into is the kitchen, they get started on cooking up all the instant mashed potatoes. As Numbuh 5's following her sister, she runs into Maurice, and they question each other why they're at the party: they're both simply doing their jobs. Maurice, like Numbuh 5, thinks that Cree's up to something villainous and wants to find out what, but while he and Numbuh 5 are talking, Cree calls him over to her and leads him to Father's inner sanctum. But as it turns out, Cree wasn't actually up to anything villainous, and simply wanted to be alone with Maurice and kiss him. Maurice is a little weirded out by Cree's romantic advances towards him, and refuses to kiss her--mostly because of her BO. Cree defends herself by explaining someone stole her deodorant, and Numbuh 5 then steps in and makes fun of her sister's BO. Just before Cree can do anything to get back at her sister for embarrassing her, another teen comes in and says that Father's car is just down the street--so everyone needs to get out of the house. The teens flood out of the house as Father pulls in the driveway after his relaxing day. He's more than shocked to see the plethora of teens pouring from his mansion. Since the teens left, Sector V's mission is complete, and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane thank them for their assistance, for once. Numbuh 1 tells Numbuh 2 to hit the abort button, to which Numbuh 2 asks "Abort button?" Seconds later, the house, already in shambles, explodes with mashed potatoes. Father, shocked, sees the Delightful Children fall into the potatoes. He yells at them briefly for throwing a party without permission, but then Sector V lands next to them in the mess, and the Delightful Children pin the blame on them instead. End Credits In the end credits, The Upper Crust perform a song in Numbuh 4's room on his wrestling bed; therefore, Numbuh 4 dances and 'rocks on' to it. At the end, Numbuh 1 ferociously yells, "KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE! I'm trying to sleep..." at either Numbuh 4 or The Upper Crust or both to lower their voices due to the fact that he was trying to sleep. Suddenly, Numbuh 4's legs comes crashing through the wood floor. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Maurice *Pauley Marcus (mentioned) *Female Teen Spy (cameo) Villains *Father *DCFDTL *Cree Lincoln *Teen Ninjas *Upper Crust *Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox (mentioned) *Chad Dickson (cameo) *Stacey (cameo) Locations *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *Sector V Treehouse *Saratoga Springs Technology *S.P.I.C.E.R. *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Songs *Tell Mother I'm Home *Let Them Eat Rock Transcript Operation: P.A.R.T.Y./Transcript Continuity * During the party the Delightful Children try to yell at Cree for making their mansion a wreck, but she ignores them and offers them a soda. Funny enough, they act outraged saying that "Soda is illegal for anyone under 13!", a law that was enforced by Mr. Fizz back in Operation POP. This is a joke about how alcohol is illegal for anyone under 21. * When Father reminds the delightful Children to feed the cat, he is probably referring to the Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox, who appear in Operation: H.A.M.S.T.E.R.. We hear them meow. Pop Culture References * This is the first and only episode that includes real-life characters in their own image, as The Upper Crust are a real life, hard-rock band. ** Mr. Warburton actually revealed to be a huge fan of The Upper Crust. * When calling upon the KND for help, the DCFDTL say, "... Save us Kids Next Door, You're our only hope." much like Princess Leia from Star Wars. * When The Upper Crust Appear, they introduce themselves, and the DCFDTL ask "The Who?", and they reply "No, the Upper Crust". This is a reference to the real life band, The Who. Trivia *Numbuh 2 is seen reading "Teen Villun". *When The Delightfuls took the blame on Sector V, Bruce and Lenny were missing their gray pins on their coats and Constance (the chubby Delightful Girl) was missing a pigtail. *When Numbuhs 3 and 4 were slow-dancing their way through the room before getting into the kitchen, Numbuh 4 pulls multiple disgusted faces, sickened by the plan. However, if you look closely, you can see Numbuh 4 smile at Numbuh 3 as they enter the kitchen, implying that he enjoyed dancing with her, or otherwise simply referring to his crush on her. *Numbuh 3 and 4 cooked the mashed potato brand "Insta Spud" for Numbuh 1's plan. *This episode features the final appearance of Numbuh 9. Goofs * When The Delightfuls took the blame on Sector V, Bruce and Lenny were missing their gray pins on their coats and Constance (the chubby Delightful Girl) was missing a pigtail. Gallery Rockin Out.jpeg Cree and Maurice image.jpeg Codename Kids Next Door S06E08 Operation PARTY DCFDTL.jpg Cree Maurice opPARTY.png DCFDTLopparty.jpg 17D3CAF8-D85E-4EE8-A346-65020D205321.jpeg B372686C-0A95-4D1E-AF6E-ABAE16420287.jpeg 329096FE-1E3A-4AF2-9E50-C1762AA4C614.jpeg The Delightful Children are talking to Father from the phone.png|The Delightful Children are talking to Father from the phone Insta Spud.jpg 17ADFB2B-F898-4847-8E47-A105D27C39FF.jpeg P.A.R.T.Y. Category:Season 6 Category:Love Episodes Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Father